Paranoid Android
by Hotaru1
Summary: I suck at summaries. So heh. It's twisted, and it's Kensuke. So...Shounen-ai! Yay!


First here's a disclaimer. I don't own digimon, if I did, I'd make Taito and Kensuke kawaii-ness all over the place! This fic is -way- out of character, and if you like Hikari, turn around and run. If you don't like Kensuke...uhm, turn around and run for that too. Also, this takes place when Ken is still Emperor. I know I know, blah blah. But I'm just twisted, and I would like Hikari to suffer. Daisuke's so cute and she's so mean to him. Okay, blah, this has shounen-ai. Aaaand, the song is Paranoid Android by Radiohead. I'm done with the disclaimer now.   
________________________________________________________________  
  
~Please could you stop the noise I'm trying to get some rest?  
From all the unborn chicken voices in my head  
Huh what's that?~  
  
Ken looked up at the screens in front of him to see the Digidestined walking through -his- forests. They were more than likely looking for control spires to destroy, but that didn't bother him today, he had his own plans for the Digidestined, two in particular. Yagami Hikari and Motomiya Daisuke. He leaned forward, fingers brushing over the image of Daisuke before he called up a group of Digimon to set a trap and capture the children.  
  
~When I am king you will be first against the wall~  
  
Capturing them was easy, too easy and he enjoyed watching them fight to no avail. The digimon were separated from their humans and locked away separately, D3's confiscated. "Ken, the children are waiting for you." Wormmon spoke out timidly. "So they are Wormmon, so they are." Ken got up and made his way to the dungeon, Gazimon opening the door for him then closing it behind him. Once inside he was met with five sets of eyes, he looked around, letting his gaze linger on Daisuke before stepping over to Hikari, the keeper of light. "Let us go, you can't keep us here forever!" She yelled, straining against the chains that secured her arms to the wall.  
  
~With your opinions which are of no consequence at all  
Huh what's that?~  
  
Ken's hand shot out, striking Hikari. He'd make her pay for the ruthless way she had teased -his- Daisuke. She never loved the boy, but he did. "Shut up!" Ken ordered. She quieted but stared defiantly at him. It'd take just a little pressure to kill her, he thought, reaching out and curling his fingers around her throat. Just a little pressure. But right now he wanted to intimidate her.  
  
~Ambition makes you look very ugly  
Kicking, screaming, gucci, little piggy~  
  
"Stop it!" Takeru yelled, straining and trying to get at Ken as he started to squeeze, Kari letting out a choked sound.  
  
~You don't remember  
Why don't you remember my name?  
Off with his head. Off with his head man~  
  
Ken pulled back. Not because of the protests, but because he didn't want to kill Hikari. Hurt her, yes. But not kill her, not yet. He reached down for his whip and slowly uncoiled it, letting a small sadistic grin twist his lips. "Stop it Ken!" Takeru yelled once more, but Ken wasn't listening.  
  
~Why won't he remember my name?  
I guess he does~  
  
The first strike of the whip hit Hikari's shoulder and she bit back a cry of pain, closing her eyes against tears. He'd break her, hurt her, for hurting Daisuke. He snapped the whip again, this time it snapped against her cheek, blood welled in the razor fine cut before trickling down her cheek. This time she cried out and he was quite pleased.  
  
~Rain down rain down come on rain down on me  
From a great height, from a great height~  
  
He made a motion and the Gazimon outside the door moved in, unchaining Daisuke and leading him away. Ken would continue his work here until Hikari broke or she was dead, whichever came first.  
  
~That's it sir you're leaving  
The crackle of pig skin  
The dust and the screaming  
The yuppies networking  
The panic, the vomit, the panic, the vomit~  
  
Ken slowly made his way from the dungeon, making his way toward the room he had made as a bedroom. He rubbed his sore hands. Behind him, in the dungeon Hikari lay unconscious, he was definately proud that he broke her. Upon reaching his room he pushed the door open to see Daisuke sitting on the bed next to a sleeping V-mon. "Dai-chan?" Ken asked cautiously, Daisuke looked up then stood before throwing himself against Ken. "Ken-chan! You took forever!" Daisuke murmured, buring his face in Ken's shoulder and Ken in return held Daisuke closer. "She took awhile to break." Ken admitted, he felt Daisuke nod against his shoulder.   
"Was it how you wanted it Dai-chan?"  
"Hai, Ken-chan. It was perfect, thank you."  
Daisuke chose this moment to look up, one hand coming up to tug off the glasses Ken wore as the Emperor. "I love you Ken-chan" Daisuke whispered. "I love you too Dai-chan. I truly do." Ken whispered in return. Daisuke leaned up, his lips pressing to Ken's. At that moment nothing else mattered to them but the other as Ken kicked the door closed behind him.  
  
~God loves his children  
God loves his children yeah~  
____________________________________________________________________  
Woo! My longest fic yet, and you know what....it sucks! Ha...oi, oh boy. Really, I think it bites, I tried to put my sick and twisted visuals into words...but it didn't work...I need a better vocabulary. And I need to adopt a Ken to uh...help me with vocabulary....yeah...right. Blah, the end, oi, I love a good twist! Hikari had it coming! I'm done. Flame me so I can laugh at your stupidity! ::kidnaps Ken:: And Ken will too! 


End file.
